The present disclosure relates to an optical communication fiber, an optical communication module, and an optical communication system that are used for optical communication.
Recently, instead of electrical wiring, optical wiring is increasingly used as an information transmission path with an increase in amount of information handled. As the optical wiring, mainly optical fibers are often used. In this case, for example, an end of the optical fiber is connected to an information processing apparatus through an optical transmission module. The optical transmission module converts an electrical signal output from the information processing apparatus into an optical signal, and then emits light to the optical fiber. A laser with a small optical transmission loss over a long distance is mainly used for light emission. Moreover, an optical reception module is connected to the other end of the optical fiber. The optical reception module converts the optical signal having propagated through the optical fiber into an electrical signal. Since this signal is commonly extremely weak, in many cases, this signal is amplified by an amplifier.